


blueprint doodles

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [336]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphyne, Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Crushes, Drabble, F/F, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21644107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: She never realized that she had completely forgotten her work, and instead only thought about Alphys.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale)
Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [336]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1234367
Kudos: 12





	blueprint doodles

Undyne had a deadline coming closer and closer, and unfortunately, she had procrastinated for way too long.

Right now, she was drawing blueprints on a new invention, to better get access to energy and improve the quality of life in the Underground.

One problem, she couldn’t concentrate.

Alphys was all she had on her mind. They had spent some time together yesterday, and today they had texted. Alphys was fantastic, and it was no secret Undyne had the biggest crush on her, and couldn’t get her out of her mind.

She never realized that she had completely forgotten her work, and instead only thought about Alphys. Undyne’s blueprints had no choice but to wait to be completed, and also quickly became home to many doodles.

The scientist drew her over and over, the short yellow monster that had stolen her heart so badly. She was so though, so cool, so fierce. Even though she was so tiny, she had managed to become captain of Queen Toriel’s royal guard, which was one of the many things Undyne admired her for.

She had doodled her head several times, and now did a full body drawing in the corner. She had a smile on her face where her buck teeth were visible, she wore the royal armor, and her tail poked out.

And just saw she was about to draw a few hearts over the doodle, she heard a voice that almost made her jump out of her chair, with a major blush under her scales all the way towards the fins on her cheek.

Alphys voice.

“Damn Undyne, you’re talented!”

She let out a surprised squeal, and could barely looked the monster in the eyes, so, she looked up towards the ceiling.

“Alphys, how did you get into my lab?”

“You really gotta work on your security system.”

Okay, that took her aback.

“Really?”

“Nah, just kidding. The front door was just unlocked.”

Okay, that made more sense. She really had to remember to lock it.

“Ah okay.” she said, until she remembered the previous conversation, and turned more embarrassed. “Just ignore the doodles please.”

“Why? They’re super neat! I’m just wondering why you drew on the blueprints.”


End file.
